


Convergence

by PumpkinCocoa



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AU, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fates/Awakening crossover, Modern Setting, Multiple Universes, NSFW, will add more tags as needed, xover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinCocoa/pseuds/PumpkinCocoa
Summary: In a split-second decision, Robin rushes to save a mystery man. Her life is dramatically changed now that he's in it.A modern-setting Fire Emblem AU in which the characters of Awakening and Fates occupy the same space at the same time. Awakening descendants are not in the story (yet). I played FE:Warriors this week and found that Robin and Xander pair up really well, and then of course a fic followed.





	1. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin wakes up in a strange place and meets a strange person.

All she remembered was the blaring horn.

A vague recollection; someone shouting: “Get out of the way!!!”

Was it her who shouted? Or someone else?

 

Her neck was stiff and painful to move. She tried to move it but something was stopping her, aside from the pain- something soft but confining.

 

She opened her eyes slowly, ringing in her ears fading as the room came into focus. LEDs glaring down from the ceiling, a dull noise coming from a television across the room- a bed with plastic railings, and the steady beep of a heart monitor.

 

The memories were starting to come back to her.

 

She recalled the intersection. The pedestrian lights indicated that it was safe to walk. There was a man in a suit, just a few steps in front of her, concentrating on his PDA. And then she heard the engine of a car, coming up over the hill, no intention of stopping for the light. Without thinking twice, she rushed forward, pushing the man out of the way. The brakes screeched and the horn echoed in the street. She remembers a thud, a crack, and then everything went dark.

 

When the blurriness in her eyes went away fully, she saw someone in the room with her. It wasn’t someone she recognized. A man was sitting there next to her bed. He had curly blond hair, some of it in his face, but still sleek. She could tell that he was fairly tall, even though he was sitting down- his legs stretched past the edge of his chair and his fingers were long and slender, arms crossed over his chest. He had on a purple dress shirt, black slacks, and shiny black leather shoes. He seemed to have fallen asleep while sitting, and she noticed that he was still tightly holding a PDA in one hand.

 

She went to sit up, and then she felt it. The neck brace must just have been a precaution, because the real damage was definitely in her abdomen. Her whole left side felt like… well, like it had been hit by a car.

 

She grunted and winced, vowing never to sit up again. The noise she made caused the man to wake up, and he looked to her. He stared into her eyes intently, concern on his face.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, placing a hand on the bedrail.

 

When she made the attempt to answer him, no words came out. Her mouth felt full of cotton balls.

 

He was very attentive, picking up a water bottle from the bedside table and opening it for her. She took it from him gingerly, brushing his fingers, and drank.

 

“I’ve been better,” she managed to say.

 

Between sips she took note of how handsome this man was. He had a thin face but a strong jaw, and piercing violet eyes. It was hard to look away from him, not that she wanted to.

 

He stood up and took her free hand. The intensity of his stare brought some color to her cheeks.

 

“I want to thank you sincerely for what you did. It should be me in this hospital bed,” he said.

 

She smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

 

He gripped her hand tighter. “Please, tell me your name.”

 

This wasn’t the first time she’d been alone with a man. She was an adult. She’d been courted before. It was just something about this man that was making her heart flutter. Though she considered it could have been the pain medication.

 

“Robin,” she said, “my name is Robin.”

 

“Robin,” he repeated.

 

She blushed, just a little. She couldn’t tell if he noticed. Her name just sounded so nice on his lips. Wait, what was she thinking? She didn’t even know this guy!

 

“And… who are you..?” she breathed.

 

His lips curled into a smile, and she caught a glint of mischief in his eyes.

 

“You don’t know me?” he asked.

 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Should I…?”

 

He stood up from his seat and let go of her hand to straighten his shirt. He pulled a small silver case out from his pocket, opening it, and handed her a business card.

 

“Allow me to introduce myself,” he said, “My name is Xander Krakenburg. I’m a partner of the Nohr Investment Group.”

 

She looked at the elegant black business card, tilting it forward and back to catch the light on the gold embossing. When she thought about it, she recognized the name. There were two large investment firms in their city, though she hadn’t done any business with them, until now of course.

 

It crossed her mind that this man might be well-endowed, and not just in one way.

 

She bit the inside of her cheek. Maniac. She just met him. Why was she thinking like this?

 

A beeping interrupted her thoughts. Xander grabbed his PDA and made some inputs. He looked at her regretfully.

 

“Robin,” he said, “I have to leave for a while. If you need anything, please give me a call. I’ll give you a ride home later if you’d like.”

 

She nodded her head as best she could.

 

He left the room quietly, the door clicking closed behind him. Only when she was alone did she start looking around, and noticing what a nice room she was in. By the window, where she had been too captivated to look before, was a bouquet of white and purple lillies, her street clothes folded neatly in a pile, and a small stack of thin boxes.

 

Robin pressed the pager for the nurse, and one arrived within seconds. The nurse looked at her for a minute, squinting hard.

 

“Robin?”

 

Robin turned to look at her.

 

“Lissa?”

 

Lissa gasped, covering her mouth. “Oh my gosh, Robin, what happened? I had no idea you were here!”

 

“I sort of got hit by a car, but it’s no big deal,” Robin said.

 

Lissa started flipping through the clipboard with Robin’s charts and assessments. She chewed on her finger like she was reading a novel.

 

“Robin, you have two broken ribs and a fracture on your pelvis. The doctor who evaluated you thought you might have had whiplash too, and according to this, there’s a huge purple car-shaped bruise!”

 

Robin tugged at the neck brace, looking to the side while Lissa lectured her.

 

“Does Chrom know about this? He’d flip out!”

 

“Please don’t tell him,” Robin said. Lissa got quiet.

 

“Please. He has enough to worry about with the new job and I’m being taken care of well. I don’t want to bother him. Lissa, don’t let Chrom know about this.”

 

Lissa sighed. “Well I’m bound by doctor-patient confidentiality anyway, but I still think you should tell him.”

 

While Lissa was getting the pain medicine together and releasing Robin from her neck brace, she noticed the flowers and boxes on the table.

 

“Who are those from? Do you have a new boyfriend…?”

 

Robin turned red, almost choking on her pills. “No! No, nothing like that! And you can’t tell Chrom about that either!”

 

Lissa put her hands on her hips.

 

Robin shot her a pleading look. “I love you guys but Chrom and I need space. It would be better for everybody if he didn’t hear any of it. You understand, right?”

 

Defeated, Lissa sighed again. “You’re like part of the family. It’s hard to put that distance between us. But my jerk brother won’t hear a thing, I promise.”

 

Robin smiled.

 

“My curiosity is killing me though. What’s in those boxes?” Lissa asked.

 

Robin looked over at them. “I don’t actually know. I haven’t been able to get up.”

 

Lissa took the liberty of taking the boxes over to her bed for her, setting them on Robin’s lap. Once Robin started to open them, Lissa’s eyes sparkled with envy. First came some trousers, then a shirt, a cardigan- there was even a small box with some expensive-looking lingerie, which made them both a little pink. As a matter of fact, all of the garments were nice brands. The ensemble must have cost a small fortune.

 

There was also a note in neat handwriting, even better than her own. The girls peered over it, reading:

 

_‘My sister Elise picked these out for you. She thought you might like a fresh change of clothes.’_

-X

  


Lissa looked at Robin expectantly. “...X? Is that your new boyfriend? Is he some kind of secret agent?”

 

Robin laughed. “If that were true I wouldn’t know about it…”

 

Lissa jumped up and down. “Can you introduce me? How old is his sister? Do you think she’d be my friend?”

 

“I just met the guy today, I didn’t even know he had a sister.”

 

“You only met him today and he brought you all this?”

 

“Well he was originally in the path of the car and I sort of…”

 

Lissa nodded, rubbing her chin. “Yes, yes, I see, so he’s indebted to you now…”

 

Robin smacked her shoulder lightly. “You know that’s not why I did it. I didn’t ask him for anything.”

 

Lissa grinned. “But now you have a rich boy toy!”

 

They both paused for a few seconds and the laughter burst out of them. It hurt Robin’s ribs a little but the pain medicine was starting to kick in.

 

Lissa then had to go attend to another patient, and gave Robin the OK to discharge from the hospital. She left her a big prescription for “the good stuff,” as she called it, and left the room with a wink.

 

Robin was finally able to get up, albeit shakily, and take a shower. The hospital was nice enough to have one in every room, and there were emergency buttons in each one in case there was an accident. She was a little shocked to look down and see the visible damage on her body, a large area of internal bleeding just how Lissa described it. But apparently it was normal to let these things heal at home.

 

She dried off and changed into her new clothes courtesy of the Krakenburg family. They fit her very well, so she assumed her sizes were taken from her original clothes while they were folded up and set aside. What she liked best was the warm purple cardigan. Xander was clearly partial to the color, and so was Robin. She got a little happy to herself that they had something in common.

 

Her phone, managing to get away from the accident without a scratch, had a good number of text messages piled up from this morning. Many of them were clients asking for meeting time confirmations, a few were from Lissa. There was one from Chrom.

 

She sighed, swiping past all the notifications, electing to deal with everything later, _especially_ that last thing.

 

Robin picked up the business card from her bedside table and punched in the numbers.

**‘Hi, this is Robin.’**

 

She was about to put her phone back down, but the response came immediately.

 

**‘How are you?’**

 

Robin smiled. Maybe he was just doing this because he felt guilty, but the attention was nice.

 

**‘I just got the OK to go home, but I’m still in some pain.’**

 

**‘I’ll be over right away.’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that this fic is super self-indulgent. I don't know how anybody will find this fic unless it's accidental when they look for Chrobin... but just let me have my crack pairing!


	2. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander offers Robin a helping hand.

When Xander pulled up, she wasn’t exactly surprised to see that he had a nice car. It was a shiny black, with a sleek masculine look. A gold hood ornament shaped like an angel sat atop the distinctive rectangular grill. He helped her into the car and put her things in the back seat while she admired the black leather interior. The dashboard looked like a flight deck. Maybe Lissa was on to something when she suggested he might be a secret agent. She clicked her seatbelt on gingerly and Xander got into the driver’s seat. They pulled away from the hospital after a long day- it was starting to get dark already.

 

“Thank you for picking me up,” she said, glancing at him.

 

He had a reserved smile on his face, thin eyebrows relaxed but naturally turned down. His eyes were fairly narrow as well, and there was something a little intimidating about him. Handsome, though. Very handsome…

 

“It’s no trouble at all. Where are we headed?” he asked.

 

“I live at the Serene Forest apartment complex on the east side. Across from the library. I can direct you.”

 

“There’s no need. I know how to get there.”

 

She stole another glance. “I wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” 

 

Robin found out while checking herself out of Yggdrasil Hospital that everything had been paid for already. When she asked who footed the bill, the receptionist couldn’t give her any information, but all evidence pointed to Xander, as he was one of two people who even knew she was there. As a matter of fact, she didn’t have confirmation that the flowers were from him either, and he attributed the clothes to his sister in his note. The way he set everything up, no one could be sure he’d done anything for her at all. But she was sure.

 

The sun was setting and the lights were low, so she chalked it up to trickery when she caught a brief blush on his stern face. He only nodded.

 

“You look lovely,” he said.

 

She was the one blushing now. Robin turned to face the window to avoid the embarrassment of being seen, but his demeanor was that of knowing.

 

“Th-thank you,” she blurted. “I have to thank your sister as well.”

 

She could see his focused grin through the reflection in the window. 

 

“Elise was concerned for you. She’s begged me to invite you to tea, but I thought you might need some more recovery time.”

 

Robin looked back over at him. It seemed to surprise her every time, how attractive she found him. His blond hair with those gentle curls, framing a serious face. He was a majestic man.

 

“I would like tea,” she said without thinking. “Er, if it wouldn’t trouble you, I mean…”

 

He chuckled. It made her heart flutter.

 

“We would be honored to have you,” he said.

 

They reached the apartment complex parking lot. The apartments weren’t extravagant, but they weren’t terrible either. Since they were close to the edge of town, there was minimal street noise, but it made commutes a little more difficult. It also allowed the apartments to be nicer without breaking the bank. 

 

“Which one?” he asked.

 

Robin pointed, and Xander pulled the car around. Before she could do anything, he had already parked and gotten out to open the door for her. He held his hand out. 

 

She took it, relishing the feeling of his skin for the brief moment before she was out of the car. He gathered her things from the back seat (clothes, flowers, a purse) and followed her to the door. The apartments were laid out in long buildings with only two floors each. Half of the apartments were on the ground level, and the other half of the doors opened to a set of stairs, which turned out to be the case for Robin’s apartment.

 

Concern grew on his face when he watched her struggle up the steps. She was gripping the railing tightly, trying to offset her shaky legs. He didn’t look at the medical report himself, but he could assume from this spectacle that she’d injured her hip in the accident. He placed his free hand on the small of her back for some extra support, assisting her until they reached a flat surface.

 

He set her things down on the dine-in kitchen table, having a discreet look around. It was a modern apartment with fairly new appliances, all stainless steel. There was an L-shaped couch in front of a TV in the living room, and a short hallway with two doors coming off of it- the bathroom and her bedroom. 

 

Robin tried moving some clutter around. She forgot how messy she’d left the place, and she didn’t often have visitors.

 

“Would you like anything? Water? Coffee? I have some tea in here somewhere…”

 

He glided over to her and took her hands. She stopped fussing instantaneously, which seemed to be his intention.

 

“Robin,” he said. She shivered. “I don’t like the idea of you contending with these stairs.”

 

They both glanced at the treacherous entryway. 

 

He continued. “Might I send someone to help you around here?”

 

She shook her head. “No, please, that’s too much…”

 

“If it’s not too forward, then, will you stay with my family and I?”

 

Robin stared at him. She didn’t know him long enough to even hear him crack a joke, but surely this was one? His face was serious. 

 

“Xander…” she started; she could have sworn she saw him stiffen.

 

“You can stay in a guest suite. It’s on ground level. It would be no trouble, I assure you.”

 

“I don’t think I could intrude like that…”

“You’ll heal much faster without straining yourself. And my sisters would be pleased to have another lady at the house.”

 

Robin didn’t say anything, becoming lost in thought.

 

“If you gather your things for tonight I can have someone pick the rest up for you in the morning.”

 

She looked down, thinking hard. Could she do this? The stairs really were a pain…

 

“Please,” he said. “It would set my mind at ease.”

 

Robin thought and thought. She could pack a few things up. A toothbrush, some comfortable clothes. All she needed for work was her laptop and her clients’ project binders. It might be feasible. She looked up at him. He had a considerable amount of height on her. His eyes were pleading.

 

Finally, she relented.

 

“Maybe just for a while, until I heal a little more...”

 

He smiled widely, with his mouth closed.

 

“I don’t have much to take with me, so don’t send anybody over here,” she said. “Give me a few minutes.”

 

“Take all the time you need,” he replied.

 

After she’d gathered her things up, it amounted to one suitcase and a tote bag. She’d packed to stay for about a week, though she didn’t think she’d be staying at his house that long. She did most of her work from home to begin with, so staying there wouldn’t affect business. It probably wouldn’t be so bad. She went around her house unplugging appliances and making sure the windows were locked. Xander offered to help her a few times but she said she needed to do it herself to remember that it was done. She wanted to take the flowers with her too, which made him smile. He carried her things into his car and came back to help her down the stairs. They got back on the road, and he put on some quiet music for the ride. Before long, they arrived at the Krakenburg Estate. 

 

She rubbed her eyes in disbelief.  “Is this where you live...?”

 

He chuckled. “Yes, my family has lived here for a long time. What do you think?”

 

Rows of street lanterns illuminated the cobblestone driveway and well-trimmed shrubs. The estate house looked more like a castle, and it spoke to how long it had been standing there. All the lights in the house were still on. As they drove up to the roundabout, a man in a suit came into view, waiting there for them. He had white hair and an eyepatch, and a strange expression on his tan face. It seemed like he was surprised to see Robin, but not unhappy- she’d almost say he looked devious.

 

Xander got out of the car and tossed the keys to the man, saying “Niles, please put the car away.”

 

“Yes sir,” said Niles, keeping his eye fixated on Robin. 

 

She became uneasy. Xander took her hand to help her out of the car again, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

 

“Don’t mind him. He won’t try anything with you.”

 

She had to wonder what that even meant. The implication might have made her feel worse. She and Xander were just about to make the walk up to the house when Niles rolled down the window.

 

“Is this the lady who got hit by the car?” he asked, grinning. 

 

Xander stopped and sighed. “Yes, she’ll be staying with us for some time to recuperate.”

 

Robin glanced back at Niles.

 

“I should thank you for what you did, otherwise I might be out of a job right now!” said Niles. Robin couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic.

 

“You still might,” said Xander.

 

With that, Niles rolled the window back up and drove off. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get the hell out niles you dirty bastard
> 
> what am I doing with my life?


	3. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin meets Xander's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trick or Treat? ;)
> 
> This wasn't supposed to go up until November 3rd, but you've all been so nice that I thought I'd post this one early. Thank you for all the support!

The large oak and black iron doors opened for them as if automatically, but Robin discovered that there was a maid and another butler on either side expecting them. They walked into a large, elegant foyer. There was enough space there such that it had been outfitted as a sitting room; complete with sofas and coffee tables, a fireplace, and a crystal chandelier. A sweeping twin staircase filled the back of the room like a tidal wave, leading further back into the house. There were also a number of hallways and doors dotted around, leaving Robin to imagine what could be in them. 

 

Robin snapped out of her mystification when the main doors clicked shut behind her. It was then that she noticed there were people in the room, reading and having tea. They looked up when Xander cleared his throat. 

 

“This young lady is Robin. She is my personal guest and will be staying with us for some time. Please treat her gently.”

 

He turned to her and motioned with his hand to each of them. “These are my sisters Camilla and Elise, and my brother Leo.”

 

Robin waved at them nervously. Xander was already passing her belongings to the tall blond butler who had gotten the door for them, whose name she overheard as ‘Arthur.’ Xander asked him to prepare a guest room for her on the main floor, and then turned to the maid with brightly colored hair- who Robin thought looked quite like a doll- and asked her to set another place at the dinner table. 

 

The woman with curly purple hair, who was introduced as Camilla, waved back from her place on the sofa, smiling coyly. She was wearing a fulvous long sleeved dress, fairly conservative, but it was obvious that she had a rather large bust.

 

Leo nodded his blond head at her before returning to his novel. Robin could tell by his face that he’d reached an interesting spot and didn’t want to break his immersion; something she could understand well.

 

Elise, the apparent youngest, looked up from her phone. She whipped her head around with her eyebrows furrowed, thinking maybe she hadn’t heard correctly. She squinted at Robin before her eyes got wide, noticing the outfit she’d picked out earlier, and she leapt off of the couch. She’d excitedly run over, shouting “Robin!!,” holding her arms out for a hug at full speed. Xander cleared his throat again, shooting Elise a look, and she stopped right before making contact.

 

Robin laughed and wrapped her own arms around the girl gently. Elise let her hands barely rest on Robin’s back. She reminded Robin of Lissa, appearing to be around the same age as well. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Elise beamed. “Are you okay? I heard what happened…”

 

Camilla took a sip of her tea.

 

Robin smiled at Elise. “I’m alright. I’ve been well-taken care of. Thank you for the clothes.”

 

“They look great on you! But I only helped pick them out.” She said, glancing at Xander. “It was someone else’s idea.”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” Xander grumbled.

 

Elise brushed him off. “So you’re going to stay here? For how long?”

 

“Oh, um, maybe… a few days…?” Robin answered quietly, not wanting to overstay her welcome before she’d even stayed.

 

“Elise, darling,” Camilla called, “Why don’t you give dear Robin some space for now, and you can talk over dinner?” 

 

Elise pouted.

 

Xander nodded in agreement, “I think that’s a fine idea. In the meantime I’ll show her to her room.”

 

Elise reluctantly sat back down, and Xander excused the two of them before escorting Robin down a hallway. He explained that most of the rooms on this side were unused or acting as storage, but they were still well-kept. She didn’t mind the idea of having some privacy. They turned a corner and Xander opened a door on the left. She noted that it had a crystal knob, which was different from most of the other fittings. 

 

The room was spacious; bigger than the living room at her apartment. It was full of old fashioned decor, but it still looked new and clean; mostly red on dark wood and brass. Her flowers were on a wooden table in a vase by the window, suitcase laying on top of an old trunk, and her tote bag with work materials sitting on the chaise lounge in front of the bed. The curtains were drawn for some privacy from the darkness outside, and electric lights were outfitted where torches might have gone a few hundred years ago. Earlier, Xander had pointed out a bathroom across the hall, but strangely, there was a little tiled alcove carved into the side of the room with a bathtub inside. She had never seen a bedroom with a bathing area in it, but supposed she had never been in a castle before either- perhaps this was a feature from times long ago. There was a folding screen, a dresser, and a vanity, and it all matched the large canopy bed in the center of the room. Robin ran her fingers across the hand-carved bedposts.

 

“I hope it’s to your liking,” said Xander.

 

“It’s lovely… are all of the rooms like this…?” she asked, still focused on soaking in the details.

 

“Most of them. There are some downstairs that are in original condition,” he said.

 

She turned to face him. “Would you take me on a tour…?” 

 

“Certainly. We’ll have some time to in the morning, when it’s brighter in here.” 

 

“I would love that,” she said.

 

He held back a proud smile, not wanting to seem haughty. The whole thing felt like a dream to her. She might not have believed it was all happening, except the dull ache in her side was assuring her in place of a pinch. Xander positioned himself at the door.

 

“I’ll leave you to unpack your things, and I’ll have someone come to let you know when dinner is ready,” he said. “And please let me know if there’s anything you need.”

 

She nodded and thanked him, and he gracefully exited, closing the door behind him. After another few seconds of admiring the place, she set to unpacking her things. She didn’t bring a lot with her, so it wasn’t a tough job. It also helped that her suitcase was already on a raised surface, so she didn’t have to bend down or lift it. She suspected that this was done purposefully. Her clothes were put into the dresser, which had drawers on one side and a rail behind a door to hang things on. She set her hair brush and ties on the vanity, along with some makeup that she usually only wore when meeting clients. Her laptop and binders went on the table next to the flowers after she found an electrical outlet tucked away there, and then, she thought, it was probably time to deal with her phone.

 

The only new message since she checked it last was from Chrom, asking if she had gotten his last message. She wished she hadn’t.

 

The messages from clients, she decided, could wait until the morning, when she had time to make phone calls and meeting arrangements properly. Lissa’s texts were easy to answer, so she started with those.

 

**‘Maybe this is obvious but stay off of your left side for a while. Don’t sleep on it’**

**‘Make sure you take your pills twice a day and with food or you’ll get a stomach ache’**

 

The next one was from some time later.

 

**‘My brother was asking about you. I didn’t say anything about today’**

 

Robin clicked her tongue. She and Chrom were supposed to be broken up, but he didn’t seem to understand the concept of a clean break. They dated for a very long time, and she understood how difficult it was to just cut one of your best friends out of your life- especially after creating a routine- but it just wasn’t healthy to keep coming back right now. Maybe he didn’t believe it was really over.

 

She texted Lissa back:

 

**‘Thanks for taking care of me. It was nice to see you. I have some stuff to tell you later.’**

 

In the time she’d spent with Chrom and his family, she’d grown very close to Lissa, too. She was like the sister Robin never had. She knew for sure Lissa would want all the dirty details of her new arrangement and the Krakenburg family, and she wasn’t about to deny her.

 

Now that the easy part was over with, she opened up Chrom’s messages with dread.

 

**‘Hi Robin. I had a dream about you last night. I think we should have coffee together soon and talk. What do you think?’**

 

**‘Did you get my text?’**

 

Idiot.

 

“Maybe you should have thought of me sooner,” she bitterly mumbled to herself, typing out a reply.

 

**‘I don’t think we should talk for a while.’**

 

She wondered if it was firm enough after she sent it, but it reassured her that he didn’t respond.

 

There was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in!” Robin said.

 

A butler opened the door and nodded to her respectfully. He had long silvery white hair tied back into a ponytail. It looked a lot like hers.

 

“My name is Jakob. It’s nice to meet you,” he said with a reserved smile. “Dinner is ready.”

 

Robin stood up, adjusting her clothes. “Thank you for letting me know. Would you show me where to go…?”

 

“Of course, Miss,” he said, holding the door open for her.

 

She smiled at him as they left her room and walked back down the hallway. The dining room was down the hall on the other side of the foyer. When they arrived, Xander and his siblings were already there, just getting seated. Elise waved to her excitedly. Jakob helped Robin into her seat and exited the dining room. Xander was sitting at the head of the table, and Robin was given the seat to his right. Camilla sat across from Robin, and Elise was to Robin’s right, across from Leo.

 

Food started coming out before she could even get a napkin on her lap. A cup of hot creamy stew was placed in front of each of them by the maid from before, and then she disappeared again. Robin picked up her soup spoon, repeating in her head to use utensils from the outside in, and scooped some up. She blew on it to get rid of the steam and then put it in her mouth. As she suspected, it was potato leek. Not the potato leek that she got canned at the grocery store, but a hearty, home-cooked, fresh potato leek soup. The difference was easy to taste.

 

“So, Robin,” Camilla said, smiling impishly, “what is it that you do?”

 

“I’m an event planner. People hire me to manage their weddings and company events and things,” Robin said, going for another spoonful of soup.

 

The other siblings were listening to the conversation while they ate.

 

Camilla clapped her hands together. “Oh, how nice! My friend recently got married, and I think she hired someone- do you know Cherche?”

 

“Yes, we went to college together,” said Robin, “She asked me to plan that wedding for her, so I did! Did you attend? I was a little busy so I may not have seen you…”

 

“What a small world it is. I think I remember seeing you there! The whole thing was just beautiful. You do excellent work.” Camilla said.

 

“Thank you very much,” Robin said, tapping a napkin to her lips.

 

Camilla smiled, sugary sweet. “Maybe you can do Xander’s wedding, too!” 

 

Everyone but Camilla nearly choked, and there was a pause.

 

“Father has been insistent that he marry, so it’s only a matter of time…” Camilla giggled, returning to her meal.

 

“He’s not seeing anyone,” Elise chimed in, sensing Robin’s tension. 

 

“Oh, yes, he’s very eligible.  _ Very  _ eligible.” Camilla said, side-eyeing Xander from behind her hair. 

 

Xander had brought a hand up and was squeezing his temples. It was going to be a long dinner.

 

Leo looked up at Robin nonchalantly. “So what about you, Robin? Is your boyfriend okay with you staying here?”

 

She coughed. “I uh, I’m not, seeing… anyone… right now.”

 

Xander looked at her from under his hand, just as she was watching his reaction. They made brief, awkward eye contact, and then both looked away. Did he seem… hopeful?

 

Camilla decided to give Robin a break for the rest of dinner, letting the conversation roam to the siblings. Grilled chicken and vegetables came out as an entree, and raspberry sorbet was for dessert. Robin learned that Xander was taking over his father’s duties at the investment firm, and that Leo was also training up to help him. Elise was still in school, trying her hand at playing the violin professionally. Apparently she was quite good. Camilla spent most of her time directing the estate. They explained that there were a number of maids and butlers, some who lived at the estate and some who did not, that took shifts attending to the family. Sometimes their cousins would come stay with them, too- they hoped Robin could meet them.

 

Dinner ended peacefully, without any more awkward incidents for Robin, although the teasing directed at Xander was almost relentless. He was a good sport. They excused themselves from the table one by one, and Robin went back to her room. When she arrived, she discovered that a pitcher of water and clean glasses had been left for her, and she took the opportunity to take another dose of painkillers. They really thought of everything around here. Maybe she should get a butler for her house, too. A nice, handsome butler. 

 

She took off her purple cardigan sweater, hanging it up in the closet. It was quickly becoming her favorite thing in her wardrobe. Not because it was from a guy (who was quickly becoming her favorite guy), although it didn’t hurt. It was starting to get late, and a little chilly. She only just started to lift her shirt to change into pajamas when another knock came at the door.

 

“Come in!” she called.

 

The door opened slowly, and in stepped Xander. He’d changed into sweatpants and a plain cotton shirt since dinner. It was nice to catch him in relaxed clothes, as she’d only seen him in suits. 

 

“I’d like to apologize on behalf of my siblings,” he said, the door clicking behind him. “I hope they didn’t offend you with the chatter at dinner. I assure you they mean no harm…”

 

“Oh, no, don’t worry about that, I had fun,” she said, smiling.

 

She watched his eyes fall to her slightly exposed side. His expression became very serious. The level of focus and guilt that she could see on his face disturbed her. 

 

“Xander,” she said softly, “It’s fine. It looks worse than it feels.”

 

Brows still furrowed, he met her eyes again, and his expression softened. He closed the distance between them, still looking remorseful. His right hand reached out to her.

 

“Would you mind if I looked…?” he murmured.

 

Heat rose to her cheeks. She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, lifting the side of her shirt a few inches more. The whole side of her was an inhuman purple. When he saw it his face wrenched with guilt all over again.

 

He knelt in front of her, still almost at her height. His fingers brushed against her marred skin, light as a feather.

 

Robin’s heart was fluttering as she watched him, growing redder and redder in the face. She felt his breath on her stomach; his hand resting against her, tips of his fingers underneath her shirt. She watched him pore over her for what felt like an eternity. Captivated by his handsome face and troubled eyes, she reached out and ran her hand through a lock of his soft blond hair. 

 

His eyes drifted back up to her. She didn’t even feel herself leaning into him; their faces just centimeters apart.

 

He cupped her face with his left hand, and she closed her eyes, kissing him.

 

Neither of them could stop themselves. Her hands tangled into his hair. His hand slipped further up her shirt, holding her like she was made of glass. His touch felt like fire against her skin, grazing the lace lingerie he’d bought for her that very same day. 

 

They kissed hungrily until they were out of breath, heavy lidded eyes gazing back at each other. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Robin breathed, “that was rude of me…”

 

Xander stared at her. “You can be rude to me anytime you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right? Now that the flood gates are open it's about to get even juicier...


	4. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets a tour of the house.

Robin’s phone ringing snapped them out of their stupor. Xander stood up, holding her for just a few more precious seconds, and then released her, starting to take steps back to the door.

 

“Excuse me,” he coughed, leaving her alone with that pesky ringing.

 

She sighed, holding her hands to her chest. It felt like something was missing from her now that his hands were gone. Her lips still burned. 

 

After shaking some composure back into herself, she held her phone up. Lissa’s contact photo smiled at her mockingly. Robin hit the green button.

 

“Hello?” Robin said, a little annoyed.

 

“Wow, did I wake you up or something? You sound really cranky!”

 

“Something like that…”

 

“‘Something?’ Did I cockblock you?” Lissa laughed.

 

“...”

 

“...WHAT?!?!”

 

“I didn’t say anything, Lissa,”

 

“YOU SAID PLENTY!”

 

Robin had to hold the phone a little further away from her face until Lissa calmed down.

 

“What were you doing!? What’s happening now?! Hello!?!?”

 

“Can you relax for a minute and let me explain...?” Robin said in exasperation.

 

She heard Lissa do some deep breathing exercises, and then was finally quiet. Lissa’s anticipation was practically coming out in tendrils through the phone.

 

“I, uh… we kissed, just now.”

 

Lissa was obviously struggling to maintain her calm. “That’s it...? You kissed Mr. X?”

 

“Well that might not have been it if you didn’t call,” Robin grumbled. It just slipped out of her mouth.

 

Lissa went nuts. “WHAT DID YOU SAY!? Didn’t you just meet this guy today!? I mean kissing on the first date is normal but you had yours at a HOSPITAL!!!”

 

It was the first time she thought about it. Robin wondered if she’d made a mistake. She had him running around buying her things, and then she’d gone and invaded his home, all because of the accident. He was clearly feeling guilty about the whole thing, like he was indebted to her. Maybe he just kissed her because he felt like he couldn’t turn her down. 

 

Robin was quiet.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to shame you or whatever, I just was surprised because I saw you earlier today and this is kind of big news,”

 

“I’m staying at his house,” Robin said, preemptively holding the phone away from her ear again.

 

She was glad she did. The sound that came out was barely words anymore, closer to a scream.

 

“Lissa.”

 

“Robin!!! You never told me you were such a vixen! I can’t even believe you!”

 

Robin snorted. 

 

She heard some noise on Lissa’s end, and someone else’s voice. Robin’s stomach dropped when she recognized it.

 

“Is everything alright in here? You’re going to wake up the whole neighborhood,” she heard Chrom say.

 

“Everything’s fine! Get out of my room!” 

 

“Who are you talking to...?”

 

“Mmmmmmmaribelle...?”

 

Lissa wasn’t a great liar.

 

“Is that Robin?”

 

“No…?”

 

“Give me the phone, I want to talk to her,”

 

“No!”

 

There was an audible struggle for a minute and then she heard someone’s labored breathing. She felt her stomach knotting up, waiting for a voice to come, and then--

 

“Robin?” Chrom asked.

 

Click.

 

Robin hung up the phone before she could get any more nauseous. ‘Why can’t you just leave me alone?’ She thought.

 

Her phone buzzed a minute later with a text message.

 

**‘Come to the coffee place on main street tomorrow at 2. The one we used to go to together. I just want to talk to you. I’ll be waiting there.’**

 

**‘I won’t be coming.’** She typed.

 

**‘I’ll wait anyway.’**

 

Robin stared at it. She stared and stared.

 

What if she didn’t show up? She wasn’t going to show up. He’d just be waiting there for however long. Hours. Days. She’d leave him there forever. 

 

She thought about it while she changed clothes, and while she brushed her teeth in the bathroom across the hall, and when she turned off the lights, and when she slumped into bed. What an idiot he was. Why wouldn’t he just leave her alone? Couldn’t her heart have a break?

 

 

* * *

 

Robin woke up to tea service from Jakob. He was in and out, delivering a cart with tea and sugar and milk, and a fork-opened English muffin (toasted, with butter). Usually she was too nauseous to eat in the mornings, but it appealed to her today so much that she was even sipping tea during her bath. There was a shower head built into the wall too, but there was no way she was passing up the opportunity to use a claw foot tub installed in a bedroom. It was like staying in a really fancy hotel, where room service was free, and she mused that the Krakenburgs must wake up feeling as good as she did every day. 

 

She brushed her hair and got dressed, a delicate process that now took her longer than usual, and snuggled back into the warm purple cardigan from yesterday. When she sat at the table with her work materials, nibbling on breakfast, it didn’t take her long to get settled into a workflow. She was answering texts from clients and making phone calls, putting information into spreadsheets; her latest project was a company anniversary dinner in town, and it was quickly approaching. A little later in the morning, someone knocked at her door.

 

It was becoming a game of anticipation for her, always guessing who it might be. After all, her room was fully serviced by the house staff. She got up and opened the door, thinking it would be Jakob again, coming to pick up the tea service cart. It wasn’t.

 

Xander stood there towering over her, looking a little tense. Robin felt bubbles rising in her chest. 

 

“Yesterday, I…” he coughed, “promised you a tour, of the house.”

 

“...Oh! Yes!” she said, remembering a different event from yesterday. “A break from work would be nice too.”

 

“You’re working already?” He asked. He seemed to naturally slip back into the serious, doting man she met yesterday. “Do you have everything you need?” 

 

“I may need to use a printer if you have one.”

 

“We do,”

 

She opened the door all the way and slid past him cheekily. “Come show me where it is.”

 

For the first time, she noticed it- a pink twinge on his face. Maybe she could learn to push his buttons after all. 

 

Their tour started with the ground floor of the house. He let her have a peek into some of the other rooms in her hallway; many just housing cabinets with china and knick-knacks, old weapons, old pianos, family heirlooms. The other hallway with the dining room had a food preparation area and some rooms that were repurposed as lounges for the staff. He took her to the doors between the twin staircases, revealing a grand ballroom even larger than the foyer. The other doors in the foyer led to windowed hallways that hugged the ballroom on either side, with sliding doors along it that could be opened if there was a party going on. Behind the ballroom was a library, with books on shelves covering every wall from floor to ceiling, and plenty of space to sit and read. Leo spent a lot of his time here, although he had his own study upstairs. 

 

Next, Xander patiently helped her down the stairs to the lower floor. The staff rooms were there, though the doors were closed and Robin didn’t think it polite to go snooping. There was a large kitchen with a dumbwaiter (that she thought about climbing into), a pantry, and a modern laundry room. Past a certain point, the walls were all cobblestone and the air was cold- she noticed that there was no electricity, but actual unlit torches on the walls. He explained that it was too much trouble to go drilling through the stone to install wiring, and the historical integrity would keep the value up. Initially, when he mentioned the rooms in original condition, she was intrigued- but once he gave her the chance to go exploring with a flashlight in hand, she declined. Just the idea of the back of that basement spooked her. They made their way back up the stairs, to the main floor. The strain on Robin’s hip was starting to hurt her, and he could see it on her face. 

 

“We can go upstairs another time,” he said, “you were here to avoid stairs in the first place…”

 

“Oh…” she said, more dejectedly than she intended it to come out. She really wanted to see what was up there. The place was just like those historical dramas she watched as a guilty pleasure. 

 

He shifted on his feet; his politeness was being challenged by his desire to please her. “I could carry you up,” he suggested, trying to sound neutral.

 

She glanced up the stairs, and then back up at him, and nodded. 

 

Rather than a piggyback ride as she expected, Xander scooped her up like a princess, with her left side facing out. She nervously put her arm around his shoulders for some extra support, thankful that he was looking straight ahead and not at her pink face.

 

He got her up the stairs and set her down, and she adjusted her clothes before returning to the tour. They visited the music room, which Elise had taken over, and Leo’s study- knocking first, but neither of them were there. Xander said that both Elise and Camilla had spires that branched out of their bedrooms, which Robin wished she could have seen then, but would have to ask one of the ladies later. There was a private sitting room that was directly on top of the foyer, so it shared the chimney column with the fireplace downstairs. It was outfitted with modern electronics (and the printer, she noted) and was the closest to what she would call a living room, except with stained glass windows.  They made the final stop at a large wooden door with fine gold detailing. 

 

She already knew before she asked. “What’s this room?”

 

He opened the door slowly. “This is my bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch too much Downton Abbey maybe?   
> Lissa is based on my actual real life sister so that's where she's coming from  
> also next chapter is NSFW, prepare yourselves


	5. Billowing Waves (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Xander share an intimate experience. NSFW

Xander’s bedroom was a lot like the one she was given. It was also decorated in the old style, but it was darker. There was a bright set of windows in his room, clear in the middle but stained glass on the sides; a bench with cushions sat directly under them, and the curtains were open to let some sunlight in. He had a few large dressers in his room, and a wooden framed stand-up mirror rather than a vanity. There was a bathing area, just like in her own room, confirming the historical theory. Some upholstered seats and a wooden coffee table took up space on an intricately woven rug, sitting under the gold chandelier. The focal point of this room was, however, the bed. It was made of black lacquered wood, like all the rest of the furniture, and covered in luxurious maroon fabrics. She understood now why they were called king sized beds.

Robin had stepped in to look around. It was mostly neat, save for some clothes thrown haphazardly over the folding screen, and items placed on top of chests. 

“I thought you might like to see a main bedroom,” he said, standing by the open door. 

Nobody was home to give permission, so this was the only family bedroom she could see. It definitely wasn’t disappointing, although Xander’s room was one of the bedrooms on the sides of the castle, meaning that he didn’t sleep in the master- and she had to wonder how extravagant that might be. 

There was a portrait hanging on the wall with a curtain half drawn over it. Peering underneath, she could see it was a portrait of Xander- raised strokes of paint revealing that it was, in fact, original. She looked back at him over her shoulder for an explanation.

“We have those done as a tradition, from the times when nobles would send their portraits to suitors,” he clarified, “But I don’t like looking at it.”

“Why not? It’s a great picture of you,” she said, looking back up at it. She’d gladly take it back to her place if he didn’t like it so much.

“I find it a little too old-fashioned,” he said.

Robin smiled to herself. She liked learning these little things about him. It was part of the joy of a new relationship. ‘Wait,’ she thought, ‘a relationship?’

“I feel like I should apologize for what happened last night,” he said quietly.

She was hesitant to address the events of the night before. She wanted to move further with him; the pressure inside her kept building up and up- but this was real life, and some situations were just too complicated to get into. She knew this, but she pressed him anyway.

She stared. “For what, exactly…?”

Xander stuck his head out into the hallway and looked around, and then closed his door to give them privacy. He didn’t approach her, instead staying a respectful distance away.

“It is not my intention to take advantage of you,” he said. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable here, and I may have jeopardized that in the heat of the moment…”

She was looking at him now, confused for a minute, and then laughed. It struck him as a bizarre reaction, but he really liked the sound.

“You’re not taking advantage of me. I’m worried that I’m the one taking advantage of you,” she said with a half-smile.

“You’ve done nothing of the sort,” he declared.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, just reading the other’s expressions. 

“So, did you… like kissing me…?” Robin asked hesitantly. “Or was it just the moment…?”

She wasn’t sure if she was ready for the answer, no matter which way it went, but it came anyway.

“I liked it a lot,” he said.

There was another pause. She felt like a kettle about to boil over.

“Would you do it again…?”

“I meant what I said last night.”

He was confident when he said it, but she felt him get tense when she started to walk over. Robin slowly put a hand on his chest, feeling muscle tone hidden beneath his clothes, and she caught his heart racing- she couldn’t say whose beat faster. In the back of her mind she wondered if it was all moving too fast, but she was starting to get desperate for another taste of him. 

“Will you…?” she whispered.

His hands found themselves around her waist again, gripping as gently as he could. He leaned down and met her face to face, and she could see into the depths of those tormented violet eyes.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself,” he said, trying to plead with her one last time. 

Robin locked her lips with his.

His body was betraying him. He knew better than this, than to be getting involved how he was, but he just couldn’t help it. The girls he would get set up with until now were so eager to please him, and Robin was like a breath of fresh air- he was tripping over himself just to indulge her. 

It was a long time since she last felt like this; her last relationship became so miserable and draining that sometimes she wondered if she could ever feel happy again. Her sex life had been nonexistent for months upon months, and a flame within her that had gone out was being rekindled into a raging fire. She could smell the testosterone in his breath and it was driving her mad. She wanted more.

When Xander felt his shirt buttons coming undone, he pulled away from her by an inch.

“Robin, we shouldn’t,” he said quietly, catching his breath, “I don’t want to hurt you,”

He heard his fly unzip. He clenched his jaw. She was starting to get overconfident. And handsy.

“The hospital didn’t think it was serious enough for me to need crutches, so I shouldn’t have much trouble with--...”

She looked down, thinking surely her sense of touch was deceiving her.

“... Oh.”

Xander descended on her like a predator. A squeak escaped her when he scooped her up and locked the door behind him. Her face was getting red now, coming to the realization that she wasn’t the only one who could play this game. He carried her over and set her down on his bed, holding himself over her possessively, and she stared up at him as he pulled his pillows around and under her. 

Soon his hands were pushing up her shirt, taking it off with the cardigan. She laid there, breathing heavy, chest rising and falling under his careful admiration. He dragged his fingers along her bruise.

“Why don’t you touch me somewhere else...?” she quietly teased.

He silenced her with a kiss, sliding his arm underneath her to get at her bra clasp. She held his head and kissed him greedily. He broke away from her then, pulling the straps over her arms and tossing the bra aside.

“It’s a shame,” he said softly into her ear, kissing down her neck, “I liked that on you…”

She let out a sigh as he started to play with her breasts.

“But I like it better off of you,” he growled, trailing his kisses to her chest.

He finished unbuttoning his shirt while he attended to her with his mouth, listening to her pleased sighs and letting the dress shirt fall to the floor. She took a good look at him through her eyelashes. The man was covering such a nice, toned body underneath all the formal dress, and she was glad to have the privilege of seeing it. She ran her fingers through his hair. Xander kissed every inch of her as he undressed them both down to underwear. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured against her skin, tugging on the elastic of her black panties.

She smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

He looked up at her face, smirking and raising an inquisitive eyebrow. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and slid them seductively down her legs. She shivered.

When she looked back down, he was pulling himself out of his boxer-briefs and positioning himself. He rubbed his hand along her good leg and lifted it, holding her behind the knee.

“Tell me if you need to stop,” he said.

He waited for her blushing nod before entering her slowly. Once his hips were touching her he paused to let her adjust. She breathed out a quiet moan.

He was slow, and gentle, despite his threats of losing his self control. She could tell that he was restraining himself. The thrusting did hurt her bad hip, but the pain wasn’t enough at all for her to want to stop. 

Robin watched his chest expand with every breath he took, drinking in his physique. She reached up to touch his face, and he kissed her fingertips gingerly. 

She sighed breathily into his ear when he kissed the side of her neck, leaning against her intimately. Robin was intent to bring their bodies closer, keeping her hands on him the whole time. He was exactly what she needed right here and now, giving her the passion she was starved for, and she wasn’t about to let it go. 

He was unrelenting, aware of his size, and motivated by her pleasure. He kissed and caressed her at every opportunity. 

Xander quickened his pace. His eyes were fixated on her like he was trying to remember every detail- closed only momentarily for the pangs of bliss. He relished in her squeaks and sighs, and caught her smiling when he grunted.

A thin layer of sweat built up on both of them, palpable when they touched each other.

“I’m close,” he murmured. Robin gave him a cheeky nibble on the ear. 

It wasn’t long before he pulled out suddenly, and the sensation pushed them both over the edge. 

They lay together in relative silence for a few minutes after the climax, with only the return of breath and birds chirping outside to break it. Xander rubbed his eyes to mitigate some of the sleepiness. 

“That was fun,” she said quietly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. 

He nodded, offering his hand to her. 

She placed her hand into his and he leaned up to kiss her knuckles. It made her smile.

Xander sat up and slid out of bed, instructing that she stay there while he ran some hot water over a towel and rang it out. She sat up slowly, taking it from him when he handed it to her, and patted herself down with it. She watched him get dressed.  
Sometimes their eyes would meet, and they each thought of asking that one question: “What are we?” But neither of them had an answer, at least not right now, and so neither of them asked.

He helped her get her clothes back on, and they shared one last kiss before they left the room and descended the stairs.

He offered to make her lunch. She checked the time on the old grandfather clock. It was 1:36.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I have an appointment at 2.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long (almost two months!)!!!  
> I had to take a break to focus on some other work, and life in general, but now that the holidays are over I had some more energy to finish this chapter finally. It's been sitting half-written on my computer this whole time! I'll try to update more frequently than on a bi-monthly basis. I hope it hasn't been so long that everyone has forgotten the story! There is much more to come (I have a little notebook with the major and minor plot points I have planned) and I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this chapter!  
> Thank you everyone for your supportive comments!!!


	6. Things as They Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin goes to meet Chrom "one last time."

It was arranged for Niles to drive Robin into town. They took a nice silver car, not too extravagant, at Robin’s request. Xander didn’t ask her any questions about her plans. He was a private person, as she was coming to understand, and he more than anyone knew not to pry where he had no business doing so. What Robin didn’t catch, though, was his major reassurance: she was still wearing the cardigan he’d given her. 

 

Robin settled into the back seat of the car, checking her face in a compact mirror and smoothing out her hair. She didn’t want to look bad in public to begin with, but it would send the wrong message to Chrom if she looked how she felt. She decided that this meeting with him needed to be the last one. She’d be firm enough with him this time, for sure.

 

“Where are we headed, Miss?” Niles asked, putting his arm on the passenger seat to back out, and looking at her briefly while they were face to face.

 

“It’s this place called Hydrangea. On Main Street,” she said.

 

“I know that place,” said Niles, now getting them onto the road. “I’ve never been inside before.”

 

“It’s nice in there,” she said. “You should give it a try.”

 

“Maybe I will,” he replied, peeking back at her through his rear view mirror.

 

Robin was carefully applying some makeup, just to not look completely disheveled. 

 

“So what sort of appointment is this?”

 

She blinked at her reflection in the compact mirror, and then looked up at the back of Niles’ head, and met his eye in the rear-view. Robin didn’t initially know how to respond. Could she trust him? Would Xander find out through him eventually? Not that she was doing anything wrong, but it might paint her the wrong way if he heard about it from someone else. She had a feeling gossip would spread fast at the Krakenburg house, just like in those period dramas. That’s just how these things worked. 

 

So she answered him tentatively; with a lie: “I’m meeting a client. For work.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Oh,” He narrowed his eye, smirking. “It looks like you forgot your work materials at the house, then. Should we turn around and get them…?”

 

She pursed her lips. This son of a bitch. There was some silence between them while she mentally kicked herself. It would have been better for her not to answer at all, to just tell him it wasn’t his business, because it wasn’t, but her impulsive reaction to entertain his question failed her. Niles didn’t even act like he was going to turn the car around, she figured because he planned this ambush from the beginning- and they both knew he tripped her up.

 

He looked smug. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re actually doing?”

 

Robin sighed. It was time for her to relent, since another bad impression would probably reflect worse on her than the truth. “I don’t want this to get circulated around. You have to promise that this stays between us.”

 

“I promise.” Niles said with his sly smile. “Hey, you know my name, you know where I work, you can come after me anytime.”

 

It was true enough. She was in some kind of good graces with his boss, too. Maybe too good, she thought.

 

“I’m meeting my ex,” she said.

 

He glanced at her in the mirror. “Is this a booty call? You sure do get around, huh?”

 

Robin went red in the face. “No! Not at all,” she protested.

 

“Your sex hair begs to differ,” he said. “Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on at the house.”

 

“I don’t appreciate what you’re implying,” she started, feeling the heat rising to her ears.

 

“I already promised to keep my mouth shut. What happens in this car stays in this car,” he said, defending himself. “I can’t speak for Jakob though. He’s the one doing the sheets today.”

 

She pinched the bridge of her nose. This was turning out to be the longest car ride of her life. 

 

“Why don’t I give you something in exchange? Keep the playing field level?” He offered.

 

Robin peered up at him through her fingers. “Like what?”

 

“I’ll be your dirt guy while you’re staying with us. We can exchange information. And I’ll drive you anywhere you want, whenever you want.”

 

“That’s what you’re already doing,” she scoffed, “minus the information on your part…”

 

Niles chuckled. “We’re almost there. Call me when you need to be picked up. I’ll be close, in case that guy decides he’s gonna do something.”

 

The redness in her face was draining into a pallid fear. “Thanks,” she said, distracted with the thought of Chrom ‘doing something’ to her. Was that a possibility she hadn’t considered? This guy was really throwing her off.

 

Niles pulled the car up to the sidewalk, parking it, and then he got out to open the door for her. When she took his hand to be helped out, he gave it a keen shake, grinning in a way that made her feel uneasy. She still wasn’t sure if she had a friend in him or not, but now at least she might call him an ally.

 

She exited the car, thanking him half sarcastically, and started to walk to the cafe. Niles, in his full formal suit, got back into his seat and drove away, earning some looks from passers-by.

 

As Robin neared the doors, her confidence about this whole thing was melting away. She wasn’t sure if she could play the executioner that she needed to be. She was still torn up about it herself- how could she do this with a cold indifference? She stood in her flats (staying away from heels for a while) at the door, fingers curled over the lever. It took her a few moments to collect herself. She took a deep breath, pulled the handle back, and entered the place she had visited with Chrom so many times before, and long ago under much better circumstances.

 

She walked in and saw that blue head of hair right away. The place was mostly empty, as it usually was- service was quick, and people tended to order to-go. Chrom sat at a table by the window, in the sofa chairs they put in to make the place more inviting. She swallowed the knot in her throat and slipped into the seat across from him.

 

His eyes brightened when he looked up to see her.

 

“Robin! I’m so glad you came! I was getting worried that you wouldn’t,” he said, starting to get up.

 

She held a hand out to stop him from greeting her that way, and he sat back down dejectedly. It didn’t take him long to get back into his rhythm.

 

“I know you’re mad at me,” he said, his blue eyes searching her face.

 

Robin clung desperately to her composure. It seemed like whenever she could be fine on her own, just the thought of him ruined it. She usually chose not to think about him at all for this reason- and now here he was, face to face and pleading with her, and it was turning out to be more than she could handle. 

 

“It’s more than that, Chrom.” She said, trying to be stern. “I don’t think you understand so I wanted to make this clear to you today. The only reason I’m here is to tell you that we’re broken up, for good, and that’s it.”

 

Chrom frowned. “Come on, Robin, we can fix this. We just need to talk about it,”

 

Was she really hearing this? This contrived crap from a man who couldn’t take responsibility for what he did wrong? Just the way he was talking about this was starting a chemical reaction deep in her gut- the raw hurt she felt was being cocooned in rage.

 

“Talk about it!?” she said, trying not to raise her voice too much, “I gave you plenty of chances to ‘talk about it,’ and you didn’t think it was so important then!”

 

“I just got caught up in things,” he said, starting to fidget.

 

Robin took a deep breath. She wished she could flip a switch, and get rid of her feelings- she was searching for the switch within herself, but it wasn’t there. “I was never one of your priorities,” she said, clenching her jaw.

 

“Come on, that’s not true,” he pleaded, “you know I love you,”

 

He seemed so calm when he said it, and it took a lot for her to hold back her tears. He should have been frantic about saving their relationship when it counted, and it appeared to her that he still didn’t understand the gravity of this. She really didn’t want to be crying in front of him. She wanted to be a statue, cold as stone and resolute. This profession of love got him out of a lot of trouble with her in the past, but she wasn’t going to let it excuse him anymore. 

 

Her mind flashed back to all the nights she spent alone, without a word from him. He was probably working, but she could never be sure. It was one thing to be career-focused, but to make plans and bail out on them without any notice was another. It happened time and time again, leaving her in a cycle of hope and disappointment. He always disappointed her.

 

“It’s not enough,” Robin said. Her eyes were welling up.

 

There were even times where he left her sitting in this very cafe, waiting for him, but he never came. She considered doing the same thing to him when he asked to meet, but thought she could be the bigger person in all of this.

 

“Don’t you love me too?” He asked.

 

She hadn’t seen him for a couple weeks now, not daring to look at photos. Seeing his face only reminded her of her attraction to him- handsome, with a charming smile and contagious laugh. All the memories of the good times they spent together floated to the surface of her mind; running fingers through his hair, holding his big rough hands, kissing him like it would be the last time. These all were things she still longed for, and it was hard to hear him appealing to her and having to say no. But she knew that it was impossible for him to have grown up just this month, and if she took him back now she’d have the same problems for the rest of her life. She couldn’t let him waste her time anymore. She needed the space to fall out of love with him, and the time for her wounds to heal.

 

“I’m not doing this, Chrom.” She said. “This isn’t something we can talk about and fix. It’s too late now.”

 

“Why? Are you seeing someone else?” he asked, boring into her soul.

 

She paused. It was enough to upset him. He gripped the knees of his pants in his fists, scowling. He was asking questions that, truly, he didn’t want the answers to.

 

“So, who is this guy?” he asked, glowering.

 

“T-this isn’t what I came here to talk about,” she stuttered. “Listen to what I’m saying.”

 

She was starting to get nervous. He never hurt her, and never threatened to, but his temper was scary sometimes. She really didn’t want to deal with an outburst right now, or ever, for that matter. Chrom huffed, staring daggers at her when she pulled out her phone to text someone.

 

It was an  **‘SOS’** , sent to Niles. 

 

“Who are you texting right now? Is it him?” Chrom asked, getting agitated and standing up.

 

Robin stood up too, not nearly as fast as she would have liked, and gathered up her purse and her phone. 

 

“He’s just using you!” he snapped. 

 

Things were getting out of control rapidly. Chrom never intended for this conversation to escalate how it did, and he realized it was having the opposite effect of what he wanted. He didn’t want to leave things like this, but Robin was clearly getting ready to make her escape.

 

“Robin, please, I’m sorry,” he said, “I just want things to go back to how they used to be,”

 

She hoped no one could see the redness on her nose and the tears in her eyes. She hobbled past Chrom and didn’t look back at him at all. 

 

“You were never there when I needed you. I don’t want to go back to that,” she said with conviction, but sniffling nevertheless. 

 

He was silent until he noticed her walking. 

 

“Are you limping?” He asked. 

 

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, getting closer and closer to the door.

 

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist in his desperation to stop her, too roughly for her delicate state, causing her to yelp. He immediately let go.

 

“Don’t touch me! Leave me alone!” she shrieked.

 

Before he could respond to her the door opened in front of them, Niles standing there holding it for her in his uniform and driving gloves. The cafe employees were nervously watching the whole time, and they weren’t the only ones shocked by this new development. The car was open for her right in front of the building.

 

“Is this man bothering you, Miss?” Niles asked, putting a protective hand around her shoulder.

 

“‘ _Miss_?’” Chrom repeated. “Do you know him?”

 

They both ignored Chrom.

 

“He’s not bothering me anymore,” Robin said, and added, under her breath, “Not ever again.”

 

Niles led her out and helped her into the vehicle, closing the door between her and Chrom. Niles shot him the dirtiest look he could muster, and then walked around, and got in, and drove away with her. Chrom stood there in the doorway of the cafe, the whole thing playing back in his mind. 

 

He took out his phone out hastily to snap a picture of the back of the car, and studied it for a minute before stuffing it back into his pocket. His fingers brushed against the little black velvet box that was hiding there, and the pit in his stomach grew. 

 

* * *

 

 

Robin sobbed in the back of the car for a few minutes, wiping her face on the tissues that Niles handed her. When she got her composure back, she thanked him.

 

“It’s not a problem. That whole thing could have only gone two ways,” Niles said.

 

She sighed. “He’s such an idiot.  _ I’m _ such an idiot.”

 

“At least it didn’t go the other way. You’d really be an idiot if I had to pick you up from his place.”

 

Robin scoffed. 

 

Niles turned another corner and parked the car in front of a different cafe, blocks away.

 

“Where are we?” She asked while he got out of the car and assisted her once more.

 

“I assumed you didn’t have anything to eat on your little date, so let’s grab something.”

 

She smiled, wiping her face again. “Sure.”

 

The two of them ordered their sandwiches and iced drinks, and they sat down at a table together. The atmosphere here was much lighter- more natural light coming from the windows, and natural wood furnishings. They munched in silence for a while.

 

Robin held her side where the bruise was starting to ache. 

 

“Did he hurt you?” Niles asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

 

“He didn’t mean to,” she said. “He didn’t know about it.”

 

“You should put ice on it when we get back to the house. Xander wouldn’t be happy to hear that it got hurt again.”

 

“I’m sure there’s a lot he wouldn’t be happy to hear about,” she said flatly.

 

Niles smiled. He knew she wanted him to keep quiet about the whole thing. 

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” she said. 

 

He sat back in his seat and watched her for a second, with her posture slouching and a sad look in her eyes.

 

“Does that matter? I think you should just go with the flow.”

 

She looked up at him and rested her chin on her hand. For goodness sake, she was an event planner- nothing spoke more clearly to her than planning, and things going as planned- and here he was suggesting that she ignore it all.

 

“How am I supposed to do that?”

 

“The same way you did earlier this afternoon,” he said, sipping his coffee through a straw.

 

She lightly kicked his shin under the table, and he smirked at her.

 

“I need to get back to work,” she said. “Real work.”

 

“I’ll take you back to the house, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been excited and also sad to write this chapter. I want this fic to be a happy fic in general, but this is one of those necessary angst chapters. I think it's important to understand Robin's motives, to see where she's coming from, especially after chapter 5 (eyes emoji), so I hope this cleared a little bit up. Chrom isn't a bad guy, he's just emotionally immature for this stage in his life, which is a root problem I think a lot of people have in their relationships.
> 
> Also, I really liked the idea of Robin and Niles being clever silver haired friends together, so this is a thing that's happening. Also also, a lot of his dialogue wound up being suggestive before I even realized what was happening.
> 
> As always, thanks for your overwhelming support! Love hearing from you all in the comments! <3


	7. Vulnerary [Mini Chapter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is forced to think about reality.

Robin made a beeline for the safety of her bedroom, after, of course, making a request to the staff at the door for an ice pack and some tea. They were quick to oblige her.

 

She sat in her room, trying to ease her aches and focus on work. But she couldn’t focus on work. Things going so poorly with Chrom really shook her. She needed to feel closure, and Chrom did his best to keep that from happening. The more the scene replayed in her head, the more she wanted to see Xander.

 

Being with him carried the same relief as the ice against her bruises. She had been avoiding thinking about the reasons why, but she was quickly becoming disgusted with herself.

 

She had not gotten to know Xander at all, and she wondered if it was fun for her because of that. If she really got to know him, would she still be so infatuated? If he really got to know her, would he still want her?

 

A guy like that couldn’t be alright with being a rebound. She was using him, and she knew this wasn’t fair to him.

 

Chrom did not react well to the situation, either. And she couldn’t blame him. It had only been a little more than two weeks, and she would definitely have been upset if she saw Chrom with someone else. What she was doing wasn’t fair to anyone.

 

Niles’ words from earlier were swimming around in her head; to ‘just go with the flow.’

Should she just do what makes her happy, even though what made her happy wound up hurting people? She felt selfish for thinking it, but it wasn’t fair to her, either- why should she be stuck suffering alone?

 

Robin sat at her little table in front of her neglected work. She thumbed through the contacts on her phone, looking for someone to vent to. Her list wasn’t doing her much good. She really wanted to talk to another woman about it, but texting this person out of the blue would be too strange, and that person wasn’t an objective party... It was becoming apparent that she needed more female friends.

 

In the middle of her dilemma, she got a text from Lissa.

 

‘ **What happened today!?** ’ it read. Her stomach started knotting.

 

Another one pushed through.

 

‘ **Chrom called me and he’s freaking out!** ’

 

Robin was on track to chew a hole through her cheek.

 

She tapped a response. ‘ **I saw him today. Was trying to ask for space but it didn’t go well.** ’

 

The next message was quick to arrive.

 

‘ **He is really mad. He knows that I knew something and he’s interrogating me while I’m at work.** ’

 

Robin sighed. Even Lissa was getting dragged into it.

 

‘ **I’m sorry,** ’ Robin typed. ‘ **This is my fault.** ’

 

There was no response back.

 

Logically, she thought, Lissa probably had to return to her job duties, but it nagged in her mind that Lissa found her as guilty as she felt. There was nobody she could talk to about it, either. She sat with her pain, alone, until she cried, and she cried until she fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Her apartment was fuzzy. She could tell that she was dreaming. Her blurry hands were setting a blurry table for two. The dread set in when she realized what she dreamt of.

 

Her body moved on its own. She remembered this night, and many others like it, in her lucid mind, but was unable to stop herself from reliving it now.

 

She seated herself and waited.

 

Chrom did not really live with her yet- she never understood why he dragged his feet. He still lived in his family’s home with his sisters and would stay at Robin’s place overnight about once a week. Last weekend she brought it up again and it turned into an argument.

 

They hadn’t seen each other since then but had apologized and made up via text. They also had been texting back and forth this morning.

 

‘ **I miss you so much,** ’ he said. He asked when he could see her.

 

‘ **Tonight** ’, she said. ‘ **You should come over when we’re both done with work for the day. I’ll be free at five.’**

 

‘ **That sounds great** ,’ he said.

 

It was well past five. 

 

She waited and waited, watching the doorway. Listening for footsteps, or the fumbling of keys, or the opening of the door. But nothing came.

 

The room around her was a snowy haze, and she felt the ice creeping over her.

 

She checked her phone, to see if any messages had come in, but they hadn’t.

 

‘ **Hey,** ’ she messaged him. ‘ **I hope you’re hungry, because I made something good!** ’

 

The reply came after a long and empty moment.

 

**‘I already ate,** ’ he said. ‘ **I’m with the guys. I’ll see you later.** ’

 

A pit formed in her gut.

No, she thought. You won’t.

 

* * *

 

 

A knock at the door roused her into a momentary half-sleep. She recalled someone announcing that dinner was ready, but when she opened her eyes again it was dark, and she had inexplicably moved from the chair into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for the wait. A lot happened in my life this past year (oh my god, a year?!)- some good, some bad, but I never ever forgot about this fic! I have so much planned for it still.  
> If you can believe it, I wrote chapter 7 a whole year ago, and it's been stuck in Editing Hell since then. This mini chapter was originally part of a much bigger chapter, but I decided to split them up. I'm sorry that it's so short and angsty! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your comments and encouragement. Big thanks to DevotedServant for giving me a push!


End file.
